Um Lugar Especial
by yufa-san
Summary: Konoha era mesmo convidativa na época do Natal, cheia de neve e enfeites do natal, com músicas natalinas em todas as casas. E era por ser justamente a véspera de natal que a Hyuuga andava sozinha pelas ruas desertas de Konoha.  Fanfic de presente para yuy


Fanfic de presente para yuy e um mega agradecimento a Lalah-Chan por betar a fic  
>Brigado mesmo, me salvou.<p>

**_Disclaimer_**:_Naruto não me pertence,se pertencesse teria virado uma baderna,pertence a _Masashi Kishimoto_.  
><em>

**Notas iniciais do capítulo¹:** A Fic se passa dois anos depois da grande guerra nija.(Ainda não cheguei nessa parte, então procurei não tocar muito)

**Notas iniciais do capítulo²**: Começo de um romance entre o casal

* * *

><p>Konoha era mesmo convidativa na época do Natal, cheia de neve e enfeites do natal, com músicas natalinas em todas as casas. E era por ser justamente a véspera de natal que a Hyuuga andava sozinha pelas ruas desertas de Konoha. Caminhava calmamente, sentindo o frio bater contra suas bochechas deixando-as vermelhas, e a fazendo apertar o grosso casaco que usava contra o corpo.<p>

Ela certamente poderia estar em casa, enroscada em seu cobertor vendo filmes típicos de natal que passava naquela época, mas sua consciência falou mais alto. A lembrança de seus amigos chamando-a aquela tarde em sua casa para a costumeira festa da vila lhe veio a cabeça. Havia negado inicialmente, não por não poder ir, mas por não querer. Não queria ficar isolada em um ponto da festa enquanto todos se divertiam. Todos com seus namorados.

Pareciam felizes, e para ela só sobrara a expectativa de um dia aquilo acontecer com ela.

Continuou andando, mas se deteve assim que olhou para a praça da vila, onde a enorme árvore, com seus enfeites e luzes ofuscantes, a chamava para admirá-la. A Hyuuga não pode deixar de andar até ela.

Chegando bem perto e tocando uma bola vermelha, que reluzia, não pode evitar um sorriso. Logo, virou-se pronta para continuar sua caminha até a festa, e teria de fato andado se não tivesse percebido uma pessoa sentada em um banco próximo a árvore. Reconheceu de imediato aqueles cabelos arrepiados, e principalmente o rosto inexpressivo. Não entendeu como não tinha identificado ou percebido que havia alguém na praça, mas então lembrou-se, aquele era Uchiha Sasuke.

- S-sasuke-san - Murmurou baixo, e permaneceu algum tempo parada, apenas observando a figura do moreno de olhos fechados, para logo em seguida abaixar a cabeça.

Não era da conta dela.

Se virou, tomando o caminho de onde tinha vindo, mesmo que fosse contra, já que o mais viável era passar pelo banco do moreno, andou até sair da praça e um pouco além... E parar.

Não conseguia. Não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ali. E voltou com passadas rápidas até a praça, vendo que o Uchiha permanecia no mesmo lugar, sem ter sequer se movido.

A Hyuuga andou até estar de frente para Sasuke, e balançou a mão próximo de seu rosto.

- Hm. Eto...Sasuke-san. – Chamou.

O garoto não se moveu, nem ao menos abriu os olhos.

- Sasuke-san... Sasuke-san. - Continuou chamando, até piscar os olhos - Dormiu?

Hinata colocou o dedo indicador na bochecha, pensando... De repente seu rosto ficou mais corado, não somente pelo frio, ela levantou a mão, mas a abaixou. Tornou a fazê-lo por mais três vezes.

- Sasuke-san, por favor... Assim pegará um resfriado. - Dizia franzindo o cenho, preocupada, fato esse que a fez voltar e não continuar a seguir em frente. E que a fazia estar ali, tentando "acordar" o moreno.

- Sasuke-san. - Sua voz era suave, calma e baixa, então pensava que ele não a estava escutando.

Com o rosto vermelho e os olhos fechados, levantou a mão, prendendo tocar no ombro do menino para acordá-lo. Esperou alguns segundos, e não sentiu o tecido da sua roupa em sua mão.

Na verdade sentia uma coisa quente e macia em seu pulso. Abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando outros tão negros quanto à noite a encarando, não pode deixar de encarar de volta.

Até que piscou os olhos e mirou seu pulso encontrando uma mão o segurando, e no ápice da sua lentidão, notou que era de Sasuke. Ela devia ter emitido um som muito estranho de surpresa, pois podia jurar que viu um sorriso de lado, mesmo que pequeno, nos lábios do Uchiha antes de puxar seu braço, e abaixar a cabeça.

- D-desculpa. - Pediu ainda mais vermelha do que estava antes – Équevocêpodiapegarumresfriado.

Hinata não viu, mas Sasuke ainda permanecia sorrindo. Era certo que a tinha escutado, na verdade sabia que era ela. Desde que ela se aproximara daquela rua, tinha ouvido seus passos, eram lentos e graciosos, aprendera a notá-la só por suas passadas.

Ele confirmou o que já sabia quando ela se aproximou, sentindo seu perfume, não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que era Hyuuga Hinata. A ouviu, mas queria ouvir mais da voz dela.

Ouvi-la voz chamando-o, só mais um pouco. Pena, era uma pena mesmo que não tinha resistido tocá-la, mas não se arrependia, pois sentira a maciez de sua pele.

Com ela, não conseguia se segurar. Ela despertava sensações que o mesmo pensava não ter.

O Uchiha olhou para o céu estrelado, mesmo sendo uma noite de inverno.

- Porque não está na festa? - Perguntou Sasuke, ainda olhando para o céu.

A Hyuuga olhou para os lados, verificando se o garoto realmente falava com ela. Não sabia bem o que dizer, não estava acostumada a conversar com garotos... Bem Neji, Shino e Kiba não contavam. Ela os conhecia, sabia como agir com eles, mas estava ali com Uchiha Sasuke, não com eles.

Estava ali com Sasuke, o ninja que havia voltado à vila, que Naruto trouxera, que tinha cumprido sua pena de dois anos preso sob custódia, e que não estava morto por causa de Naruto.

Tinha sido perdoado por seus amigos, e era o melhor amigo do futuro Hokage.

- E você Sasuke-san? - Perguntou, para logo depois colocar as mãos na boca. Havia respondido uma pergunta, com outra pergunta, foi automática. Não era pela festa que queria perguntar,queria perguntar se ele estava bem, sempre que o via, ou nas raras vezes que o via, sempre estava com Naruto, Sakura e Sai. Dificilmente o via sozinho, não que vivesse observando-o.

Mas não queria pensar que ele estava triste e que consequentemente deixava Naruto e Sakura tristes também, não queria.

- Senti que não era o meu lugar. – Respondeu, e a Hyuuga arregalou levemente os olhos, não esperando uma resposta e muito menos uma tão sincera.

- Sasuke-san - Disse Hinata, levantando os olhos agora para o céu, e o Uchiha a olhou - Aqui é o seu lugar.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Naruto-kun e Sakura-san garantiram que seria aqui. - Falou, começando a sorrir - Porque aqui, aqui é o seu lugar para retornar.

Diante dessa resposta Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir.

- É... Aqui é o meu lugar. – Fechou os olhos e voltaram ao silêncio, não era incômodo. Os dois se sentiam bem com ele, e Hinata em meio a pensamentos compreendeu que Sasuke não era o que pensava, muito menos o que as pessoas falavam, e veio a perceber que queria conhecer Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hinata - Chamou Sasuke, Hinata por impulso olhou para o moreno que mantinha os olhos fechados – Obrigado.

Hinata corou surpresa com o agradecimento, o Uchiha abriu os olhos e sorriu logo em seguida. Parecia estar a ponto de sair fumaças da cabeça da Hyuuga, até que sentiu algo gelado em sua cabeça, logo depois em seu rosto, e ao olhar para cima abriu um grande sorriso.

- Neve. - Disse levantando as mãos, seus olhos brilhavam olhando para o céu, de onde começava a cair cada vez mais neve.

Sasuke não pode deixar de admirar a bela imagem da jovem a sua frente, a expressão de felicidade, quase podia sentir a fragrância de inocência no ar. Aquela era Hyuuga Hinata, a pessoa que aprendera a admirar, que se preocupava com ele mesmo não o conhecendo. Um exemplo disso, foi quando ele estava sob custódia, e ela sempre deixava-lhe uma torta de morangos nos domingos. Mesmo odiando morangos, a provou e passou a gostar de tortas de morangos, mas só as dela. Percebeu que ela não fazia aquilo forçada, fazia porque era o seu jeito, o seu jeito gracioso. Ela o fazia agir normalmente em sua presença, mesmo não percebendo, tão normalmente que não percebera que levantara do banco e sua mão se erguera quase tocando na Hyuuga, detendo-se pouco antes de fazê-lo.

Até Hinata olhar para a direção do garoto, e perceber que Sasuke estava perto. Isso não a fez se distanciar. Encararam-se, Hinata não se mexeu nem quando Sasuke se aproximou mais, ficando a dois passos dela, estavam em silêncio, como se o tempo tivesse parado.

- Sasukeeeeee, Hinata-channnn. – Berrava o loiro correndo até os dois, fazendo Hinata dar três passos para trás – Então era aqui que estavam. Por que não estavam na festa? Tivemos que separar o pessoal para procurá-los, aliás, o que fazem juntos?

A pergunta fez Hinata corar e Sasuke desviar o olhar. Sakura, que estava junto do loiro, lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Aí Sakura-chan, por que fez isso?

- Calado baka. – Uma veia saltava da testa da rosada, ela ainda tinha tentando parar o namorado assim que vira a cena de Sasuke e Hinata, mas Naruto era muito barulhento, o que a fez começar a puxá-lo pelo casaco azul escuro que usava.

- Por quê?

- Quieto. - A rosada continuava puxando-o.

- Sasuke-temeeee. - Ainda gritou o loiro choramingando, enquanto era levado cada vez mais longe por Sakura.

- Baka. - Falou o moreno. Ouviu uma risada baixa e olhou para a garota logo à sua frente, que ria graciosamente. Sorriu, e passando por ela, caminhou mais um pouco para logo parar e chamá-la – Vamos?

Hinata parou de rir. Suspirando e balançando a cabeça com as bochechas coradas, o seguiu. Olhando para as costas do moreno à sua frente percebeu outra vez que ele era realmente diferente, o que ela não percebia, é que ele era diferente com ela, e só com ela.

- Ino-porquinha, abre logo essa porta. – Disse a Haruno irritada, batendo na porta da enorme casa em que acontecia a festa. Demorou algum tempo para alguém abrir, tempo suficiente para que Sasuke e Hinata os alcançassem – Até que enfim.

Falou assim que a porta se abriu, puxando o namorado junto e o beijando, um beijo que deixou Hinata constrangida.

- Entrem - Falou Ino que estavam à porta e sorria – Vem Hinata.

Puxaram a Hyuuga até a entrada da porta

- Vai ficar aí Sasuke? Não seja tímido. – E puxaram o Uchiha, que parecia não ligar, até a entrada da porta também. Quando a Hyuuga ia adentrar a casa, a barraram.

- Se beijem. – Sakura disse sorrindo, Hinata e Sasuke ficaram tão surpresos que não responderam. Hinata estava de olhos arregalados e vermelha, Sasuke tinha virado a cabeça para o outro lado, para não notarem a cor avermelhada que sua bochechas tinha tomado.

- Olhem para cima. – Ino apontou, fazendo ambos olharem para cima. Na entrada da porta, tinha um pequeno *visco, quase imperceptível pendurado, e então tudo fez sentindo.

Sasuke encarou os que estavam do lado de dentro da porta, onde tinham se juntado mais pessoas, menos um Hyuuga que devia estar em algum lugar sendo barrado por Tenten.

Hinata estava tão tímida que não conseguia levantar a cabeça. Sasuke a olhou e logo depois deu um passo para entrar, mas teve o seu casaco puxado e, olhando para baixo, viu a mão pequenina o segurando. Se levantando na ponta dois pés, beijou a bochecha do Uchiha, e entrou rapidamente na casa. O moreno ficou tão surpreso que colocou uma mão na bochecha onde sentira os lábios molhados e macios.

- Não fique com cara de idiota Sasuke-kun. - A Yamanaka riu, fazendo Sasuke tirar as mãos da bochecha e adentrar na sala.

Naquele natal, Sasuke e Hinata sentiram que estavam no lugar certo.

Fim

.

*Os Ingleses tem uma tradição: costumam pendurar um ramo de visco á entrada da porta ou no candeeiro da sala. As pessoas que passarem ao mesmo tempo por debaixo do ramo devem dar um beijo, em sinal de amizade

* * *

><p>Bem...Tentei, eu juro, mas não sou boa com Sasuke e ém de ser a minha primeira one.<p>

Agradecendo outra vez a Lalah-Chan por betar

E se você visita o FF yuy, me desculpe outra vez

Reviews para saber a opinião de vocês são bem vindas!


End file.
